mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NactusCactus/MSM has lost its charm.
Most of these things are reasons why I haven't been active lately. There may be biased moments in this, but I think that these are reasonable to not play. 'Epics and rares. ' When the Rares were first introduced, I was happy and excited. It meant that I could still play the game and achieve more, rather than wait for the seasonals. However, after getting a monster that was just a reskin of another monsters without a unique song, I dropped the game for a while. I got back to it and was collecting rares. When rare seasonals were introduced, that made me drop it again. I didn't want to spam the same breeding code for hours just to get a Rare Blabbit! Fast forward a bit, and I get all the rares in the game. I was happy, but, Raretherals came along and made me drop it again. I get back and grind for raretherals. I get most of them and drop the game. Then, epics came along. I was hoping that a new song would come along, but nope. Reskins of monsters. I pretty much stopped playing after the first couple of epics came along. Castle Space and Islands Back to early 2013, I was having a whizz on MSM. It was a great game that I could play so I could kill time, or distract. Now, when rares and epics came along, island space was incredibly limited and you had to play a very tight game of puzzle. You had to switch and mix the monsters, decide which ones can stay, and which one had to leave and sell them. Now, I have no space. New monsters that have to be bred just now seem to be a hassle for your castle, and hotels don't fix it that much. You have to spend 10x than your castle would've costed to just get some extra monsters, that can't even sing or produce money! Island space and decorations are too tight, and haven't changed at all. Exchange Prices If you were to look at the shop, you are able to trade certain items for eachother, gems for coins, shards for gems, gems for relics! However, 50 gems for 1 million coins is incredibly overpriced. You are able to make that much in a day if you have all 5 islands with the basic monsters (I think even 5 million). When you level up, the coins should increase, or the amount of gems should decrease. Ethereal Island (which I love) currency is 50 gems for 100 of them. 50 GEMS FOR 100 SHARDS! Not only that, but it costs 30k shards to make ONE diamond. This is disgusting. I have more reasons. but these are main reasons. RARES AND EPICS SHOULD HAVE THEIR OWN SONG. I get that a lot of time and effort goes in to monsters, but if you make 'em limited, at least make them have their own song. EVEN A PITCH CHANGE WOULD BE GOOD FOR ME. Category:Blog posts